Prom
by tokyomewmewfanatic
Summary: Masaya dumps Ichigo on Prom so he can go with another girl and this leaves Ichigo feeling sad and helpless but can a certain green haired alien turn things around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Today was prom and Ichigo couldn't have been more excited; it was here senior year and her best friends were now going to the same school as her, not to mention she would going with her prince charming who just happened to be the most popular guy in the school. Things couldn't be any better for her.

It was 4 o'clock and the mews were all at her house helping each other get ready. They were all in had high spirits and good vibes were rolling through. She knew tonight would be one of the best nights of her life and nothing could ruin that for her except maybe her date dumping her.

She stared at her phone in disbelief, biting back tears. One moment she was on cloud nine and the next shattered. Freaking out and in a wild state of disbelief and shock she read the text over and over again. All she could do was sit there wide eyed, mouth agape, starring at the screen.

Recovering from her paralyzed state of shock she whispered, "he cannot be serious."

The girls looked at Ichigo with worried expressions.

"Is everything okay Ichigo" Lettuce asked in a concerned voice.

Looking up at the girls with glistening eyes and a trembling bottom lip she held up her pink iPhone.

The girls scanned over the screen and after a few seconds of silence they had broken out in a wild uproar.

"He is going to die" Zakuro growled.

"Time to get revenge on Masaya, no longer onii-chan!"

"I'm so sorry Ichigo" Lettuce said sympathizing for the girl.

"He wasn't so great anyways, you could really do better Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes were no longer watering, now she was just pissed.

"How dare he! I mean let's forget the fact that I was completely loyal him or that I was with him for so long, he dumped me on prom. I mean I can handle a break up but on prom!? And to add insult to injury he's going with literally the ONLY girl in school that I don't like! Are you serious!?"

Lettuce looked at Ichigo with a slight frown.

"And I'm positive he planned this. This was on purpose! I mean if he knew he didn't want to go with me then he could have at least said something sooner, before I rejected all those other guys. Now because of him I'm going to be the only senior there without a date!"

Her anger subsided and turned into sadness. Ending her rant she flopped on her bed and start crying. The mews sat down next to her and began stroking her hair and back in a vain effort to comfort the young cat girl.

Kisshu was watching from outside her window had witnessed the whole spectacle and he was absolutely seething. He was pissed beyond belief and the only thing he wanted to do was rip apart the tree hugger that he hated so much. Kish wanted to hurt him like he had hurt Ichigo but he knew that killing the tree hugger wouldn't fix anything so instead he decided he'd find a way to make her feel better. Teleporting away he made a silent promise to her that he'd make sure this would still be the best night ever.

Thirty minutes past and Ichigo had finally stopped crying, sitting up she wiped her eyes.

"You guys are right, I can't let this get to me, this is exactly what he wants. Tonight is my senior prom and I'm with my best friends and nothing is going to ruin this for me."

Zakuro smiled at her, "then let's get you ready."

Time Jump

Ichigo stood in the mirror and smiled; she and the mews looked great and they were definitely going to be the belles of the ball.

Mint looked extremely graceful in her blue Vera Wang dress. It was a high low that showed off her toned dancer legs and the top had thin spaghetti straps that went to the back and connected with other thin straps. The straps connected diagonal and went down to her shoulders. The dress itself was dark blue chiffon. Dark blue ballet flats covered her feet and her hair was let down and wavy.

Zakuro looked just as graceful as Mint. She wore a dark purple floor length dress with a slit and one inch straps covered in Swarovoski crystals. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and the bottom flowed when she walked. Her hair was pinned back on her left side showing off her amazing cheekbones.

Lettuce also looked amazing and for the first time in her life she felt confident. She was actually satisfied with her look and she couldn't have felt more beautiful if she tried. She wore a light green floor length strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a band under her bust covered in white Swarovoski crystals. Her was let down and fell down her back in perfect ringlets.

Pudding looked adorable in short yellow dress that ended a few inches above her knees. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a big yellow satin bow that sat right below her bust; the bottom of the dress had a slight poof. Completing her look were yellow flats. Pudding's hair was straightened and honey blonde clip in hair extensions were added for length.

Ichigo herself was also looked stunning. After 3 hours and everyone's help she could pass for a goddess and she looked without a doubt the most beautiful of them all. She wore a pure white, floor length backless dress. The font of was held up by a white Swarovoski covered strap the went over her right shoulder and connected with two thick white stripes that went out and connected on the side of the dress. The top of the dress was formfitting and fit like a glove and from the waist down the dress was flowy and made of chiffon. Her hair was down and hung past her shoulders in loose curls. Her bangs that had grown out were swooped to the side and a tiara sat upon her head. White satin pumps adorned her feet and the toe and six inch heel of the shoe was covered in white Swarovoski crystals.

Ichigo smiled, "we are so taking pictures before we leave."

"I'd be happy to take a picture of a girl as beautiful as you."

The mews turned around in shock. There stood Kish with a genuinely sweet smile and a box in hand. He wore a black suit with a white button up. He had black leather dress up shoes and a white rose pinned to his chest. His hair was let down and his ears looked like that of a human. He looked like a handsome prince.

He walked over to her and got down on one knee. Opening the box with a smile he held it up to her, inside was a white corsage.

"I know I wasn't exactly your first choice but it'd be an honor if you let me take you to prom."

She smiled with watering eyes, "aww Kish, of course I'll go to prom with you."

He stood up and she instantly went in for a hug. They hugged for a few seconds before slowly pulled back. He put the corsage around her wrist and then brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He looked into her eyes and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she hugged his waist.

"Thanks Kish."

Zakuro cleared her throat and Ichigo pulled away with a blush.

"Well our dates will be here soon so we should probably head downstairs and start on pictures and Kisshu, you teleport to the front door."

Following Zakuro's instructions he teleported out of the room. The girls headed downstairs went downstairs. The doorbell rung and Ichigo's dad answered the door.

Ichigo quickly came running behind him and pushed him away, "dad go away."

Ichigo's dad simply shot Kish a death glare in response and backed away glaring.

Ichigo turned to her mom with a blank face, "please make him stop."

Sakura smiled at Kish before walking over to Shintaru and scolding him in a whisper and then walked over to the girls camera in hand.

"I want to take the picture of just you girls together so gather up."

The girls followed her directions and took a few pictures and Shintaru used this time while they were distracted to stare down Kish.

The girls lined up on the stair case, each one on a higher stair which gave them the perfect view of the living room which made it easier for Ichigo to notice her dad glaring daggers at Kish.

"Seriously dad!?"

Shintaru growled and stalked to the corner of the room to glare from afar and Ichigo let out a sigh before turning back to look at the camera.

The girls smiled and continued taking pictures and when Sakura had snapped her last shot the doorbell rung.

She opened the door to see four boys standing there and welcomed them in with a smile before walking over to Ichigo, "I thought you were going with that Aoyama kid?"

Ichigo made a disgusted face before rolling her eyes, "so did I and don't mention him anymore."

She walked over to Kish and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Sakura smiled and snapped pictures of them; once everyone had taken pictures with their dates Sakura bid them a farewell but before they could make it out the door Shintaru was already calling them back.

"I need to have a talk with the boys."

"Dad!"

Sakura smiled sympathetically and placed her hand on her daughter's, shoulder, "it will only take a second."

She sighed and the boys walked in the kitchen with Shintaru.

"Now boys listen up! I don't trust any of you. I know what guys like to do on prom night! Well I'm telling you now, if you try to 'score' I'm going to have your heads. The other girls might not be my biological daughters but I treat them as if they were and if I hear anything about one of you being anything less than the perfect gentlemen then I will have your manhood ripped away.. You understand?"

Everyone but Kish gulped which didn't go unnoticed by Shintaru.

"And you! I don't like you."

Kish smiled, "sorry to hear that sir."

Shintaru grunted and shooed them away.

"So what was that about" Ichigo questioned.

Kish smirked, "not much."

Time jump

Kisshu extended his hand to Ichigo and helped her out of the limo. She was the last one out and Masaya was surprised that she'd even come. Eyes wide and mouth agape he stare at her in shock. She looked gorgeous and as soon as Masaya laid eyes on her, he instantly began to regret his decision and seeing Ichigo with a guy that made him look like a pile of shit didn't help. Every guy was drooling over Ichigo and every girl was fawning over Kish.

Feeling jealous Masaya walked over to them and shot a glare at Kish before looking at Ichigo with a smile.

He opened his arms and hugged her, "there's my girl, and looking gorgeous as ever."

Ichigo pushed him away, "actually your girl is over there looking like a tramp in a dress that barely covers her crotch, flirting with every guy that will give her even the slightest bit of attention so maybe you should go join her before she leaves with a random guy to go screw him."

Masaya frowned and brought his hand to her cheek. Making a disgusted face she scoffed and pushed his hand away.

"I'm so sorry honey. She really means nothing to me, I just wanted to go with her because she was easy and I didn't think I'd get anywhere with you tonight. Being the most popular guy in the school everyone expects me to get laid tonight and if I didn't get any action, it'd look pretty bad on my part. I mean, can you blame me?"

"You're an idiot and it's insulting that you find my intellect so low that you actually think I'd listen to this foolishness. You're just mad because you took a cheap looking whore to prom and now you're embarrassed to be seen with her and in the back of your mind you know that everyone is wondering why you would downgrade so low. And I mean let's face it, if you weren't so jealous and intimidated by my date you wouldn't even be here talking to me right now. Honestly you're just wasting your breath so you're excused now."

Smiling Ichigo grabbed on to Kish and walked away.

Kish smiled, "good job Koneko-chan."

"I'm proud of you Ichigo" Zakuro said with a small smile and a pat on the back.

"I never thought I'd see the day you no longer wanted Masaya" commented Mint.

"That was so awesome Ichi-Ichi!"

Ichigo smiled, "I guess but we're at prom, let's go have fun!"

A/N Yay, I'm done ! I have to admit that was so cliche but it was so fun to write so whatever lol...any who, thanks for reading and please review. Idk if I want to leave it as is or add another chapter as a follow up of what happened after prom or not so review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much, bye.


	2. Chapter 2

*****IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ WHOLE THING*****

Okay so I have a super duper important question for my readers. I've decided to continue with this and make it into a story but there's just one problem, I'm stuck! So the story is going to include the other mews dates but because I wrote this originally as a one shot focusing on KxI I didn't even bother with the mews dates so should I use Keiichiro, Ryou, Tart, and Pai as the other four boys in the fanfic or should I use oc's? Oooor...I could use only oc's for Mint's and Zakuro's dates? Idk!? So please please please review and give me your opinion or preferably pm me. Tell me what you think, I wanna know.


End file.
